Question: A bag contains $10$ red jelly beans, $5$ green jelly beans, and $10$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is not red?
Answer: There are $10 + 5 + 10 = 25$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $10$ red jelly beans. That means $25 - 10 = 15$ are not red. The probability is $ \frac{15}{25} = \dfrac{3}{5}$.